Conclave of Wind
The Conclave of Wind is a boss encounter in Throne of the Four Winds. The encounter consists of Anshal, Rohash, and Nezir, the djinni lords of wind and must be eliminated in order to battle the elemental lord himself. Logically, should be a member of the conclave, but resides in the Lost City of the Tol'vir. Abilities All of the Djinn have an energy bar that slowly goes up to 90 over time. When it reaches 90 they will all cast their most powerful abilities at the same time and reset their energy to zero. You cannot jump between platforms while they are at full strength. If no one is on their platform each Djinn will cast a raid wiping ability. You can move between their platforms by jumping into the wind. Both Anshal and Nezir melee normally, Rohash requires no tank. They must all die at the same time, within a minute or they will regenerate. Anshal * * * * Nezir * * * * Rohash * * * * Strategy The main mechanic of this fight its the Ultimate of the bosses. The three of them have a Energy bar that goes from 0 to 90 energy, they all start in 0, whenever their energy reaches 90 (the max) they begin to cast their Ultimate Ability (detailed above). The most important Ultimate its the Nezir one (middle), its a AOE attack that splits between all the people present at the platform at the ultimate time. You will need to separate your raid in five different groups as detailed on the photo attached to the right. Your group will start at the first layout and switch to the second when the bosses reach 80 energy (the whole left platform jump to the middle one and the tank and healer of the middle one jumps to the left one). Shortly after the switch the bosses will start casting their ultimate, its specially intensive for the middle healer because everyone is spread out and its quite a bit of AOE dps going on. During the ultimate phase, all the bridges are disabled so the switching has to happen before they reach 90 energy. After the Ultimate its done, the DPS from the left and the right should go back to their original positions (you can delay this a bit to put more dps on the middle boss) and then its the same than the first layout but with the tanks and healer from the left and middle switched out. You need to continue doing this switching over and over and lower all the bosses together, when you kill one boss you have one minute to kill the other two or it will be a wipe. ---- Strategy Variant Switching from Nezir's (frost) platform to Anshal's (life) can be challenging for healers, since Nezir hits hardest just before the Ultimate while Anshal hits hardest right afterward, with a heavy AoE in between. The Rohash (wind) platform, on the other hand, is a piece of cake to heal. A strategy variant which balances the healing load in is to have the Nezir healer switch with the Rohash healer just before each ultimate, while the Anshal healer never leaves his platform. Only the healers move differently: tanks and DPS move as in the basic strategy. The diagram at right shows this alternative strategy. Stop signs indicate that a group should stay at their new platform until the next ultimate, rather than returning as soon as the ultimate is over. ---- Special notes on each boss: Left (Anshal) * Kite the boss out of the green circles (they heal him) * When he is casting Toxic Spores, get away from him (stacking AOE debuff that ticks damage) * After he cast the ultimate, he gains a 250% damage increase for 15 secs, the healer need to throw big heals on the tank for that (And maybe use some soft cooldowns to help the healer) * When he summons adds kill them as soon as posible, then remain on the boss until the switch time. Middle (Nezir) * Stay out of the ice * Face the boss away from other members (AOE Frontal Cone). * Stacks a increasing debuff on everyone on his platform, this is the reason that tanks have to be switching. Right (Rohash) * Dont get blast by the knockback * Only range on this boss (the healer can tank him fine when the DPS goes to the mid) * Any kind of reduce falling damage helps for the ultimate Notes Riding on a group mount that produces a parachute upon dismount (such as the X-53 Touring Rocket from RaF) is a bad idea. The parachute did not appear until we pulled, and is not a problem until you need to change platforms. With the parachute up, you overshoot your targeted platform by a good amount. Also do not change platforms with levitate on.. that will cause you to greatly overshoot. Quotes Anshal ;Aggro * ;Killing a player * * ;Full power reached * ;Low energy * Rohash ;Aggro * ;Full power reached * ;Low energy * Nezir ;Aggro * ;Full power reached * ;Low energy * Conclave is defeated * Loot Related achievements ... Videos 10-man Heroic 10-man Normal 25-man Normal 25-man Heroic Patch changes ... References See also * * * External links ;Bosses ;Guides Category:Tactics Category:Throne of the Four Winds